In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.
Passenger seats in vehicle cabins often comprise the same dimensions, e.g. a width, throughout a certain cabin class. If passengers do not fit into such a passenger seat, an armrest arranged between two adjacent passenger seats may be swiveled away to allow slightly more room for the passenger. Resultantly, over-sized passengers require over-sized passenger seats to be seated comfortably, or, as an alternative, two adjacent seats
In the state of the art, also special reconfigurable passenger bench seats are known, which comprise a seat belt system with a plurality of different configurations providing a different number of passenger seat belts. For example, this is disclosed in WO 2014/128102 A1.